The Other Side of Me You Never Want to Meet
by Monokuro Kage
Summary: Some nations have other side of them that can seriously scare the living shit out of people. Review if you want any other nations in it.


**The Other Side of Me You Never Want to Meet**

**Romano**

It was just a normal World Meeting. Until that is, someone pissed Mother Nature. Or should I say _Father_ Nature.

"America! Could you bloody stop eating those greasy abominations!" England commanded.

"It's healthy! Geez… Artie and plus there's those green food in it! With meat of course! And plus who would care if we ate animal meat!" America countered.

That's when it seems like time stopped.

"America…" A deadly glare and cold voice penetrate the silent atmosphere. The American shivered and slowly turned his head to the speaker of the voice. What shock him most is that the speaker was Romano. But Romano looked different, he looked more terrifying.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now." The Italian sneered.

"Um…well…you see…" America did something that most people would do in this situation. Run for his life. But unfortunately for him he tripped on a conveniently placed root.

Ever since that day no one said anything bad about nature, if the horrendous screams of pleas was anything to go by.

**Japan**

America felt that today was the second day he would nearly die. Why? He felt it has something to do with 4kids and Funimation.

"Konnichiwa Amerika-san." A voice said. But this voice sounded deadly but not as much as Romano's but still deadly. When he turned around he saw Japan.

"Hey Japan what'cha doin' here!" America spoke loudly.

" I'm here to discuss about _4kids _and _Funimation_." He emphasized the word 4kids and Funimation with so much venom that a snake would be envious. But it seems that America didn't notice at all.

"Yeah! Sure bro!"

Let's just say America was out of commission for several weeks.

**Prussia**

Germany might not like his brother at times. But Prussia is a very efficient fighter…

_-Flashback-_

_Germany was still young at that time. He looked about…well physically he's twelve. Germany was going around the area trying to find his _bruder.

"Bruder_! _Bruder_! Where are you!?" Germany shouted. But that's when a group of men went to him._

"_Hey! What are you doing in our territory!" One of them ordered._

"_I'm looking for my _bruder_." Germany answered._

"_Well get out! Or we're going to hurt you." Now Germany started feeling nervous and scared. He was still inexperienced._

_It happened all too fast. One second, the group of men were standing. The next they were dead and in the middle was his _bruder_._

"_Never hurt my brother ever again." His _bruder_'s voice was different. It was more like a whisper but yet could be heard amongst a crowd. But the voice promised death. When he turned around Germany thought he saw someone else._

"_Kesesesese! That would teach them to not mess with the awesome me! Hmm… What's wrong?" The Prussian said._

"_Nothing, _bruder_. I thought I saw someone different…"_

" _Really! Now tell your awesome _bruder_ what you saw!" Prussia exclaimed._

"_I thought I saw a taller person with longer hair and a white outfit with glowing red eyes."_

_At this remark Prussia's smile disappeared. Now Germany felt guilty. But then a small genuine smile appeared on his face._

"_Germany… Did you know who you saw?" Now Germany felt shocked. _Bruder_ always called him by a nickname. He nodded._

"_The man you saw was my twin and your other _bruder. _He died. The cause was unknown though. Hearing you say that… it felt like you saw me possessed by him. But I don't mind. At least I know he's alright in the afterlife."_

_-Flashback End-_

It still shocked him though, to find out that he had another brother that is dead. But maybe that side of Prussia could've let Prussia control the world. Prussia may have become a part of Germany but Prussia is a force to be reckon with.

AN: Hope you liked it and review please. To those America fans I am deeply sorry but it's not my fault America made 4kids and Funimation.


End file.
